Sweet Dreams
by Inkwolf17
Summary: This is the after story of Shugo Chara, where Amu and Ikuto are married and have a daughter. The story mainly focuses on their daughter's life in highschool as she wishes to know what her true purpose in life is. She soon finds an egg in her bed and forced to take on her mother's responsibilities of saving dreams, however she'll have to taking on the drama that comes along with it.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Prologue~France~**_

"Another beautiful day in one of the most beautiful cities in the world." A woman said as she gently pushed open the door to her balcony leaving her husband to sleep.

She took in the view and smiled as she came to terms with everything. She and her husband had finally bought a home. A nice 3 story home just outside Paris, of all lovely towns. She truly felt blessed for her life, she was only 21 and yet her life was making up for lost time. Now you must be asking yourself what I mean by making up for lost time?

Well to sum up the past couple of years, the couple had fell in love young, even though one was 5 years older, and one went off to follow his dream. Even though they had been separated for years he finally went back to her. They became an official couple after that, though their was a fair share of fights and trials they made it through.

"Amu-koi?" Her husband called as he walked out to find his pink haired wife sitting on the bench taking in the May weather.

"Yes Ikuto-kun." Was her reply she turned her head to meet his blue eyes.

Ikuto smirked his famous smirk and sat down next to his wife. With one fluid motion he had her wrapped in his arms from behind and buried his face in her hair.

"Ikuto the-" Amu tried to exclaim before feeling her husband rub her fat belly.

"Strawberry-koi I was worried when I didn't wake up next to you. If anything I should be punishing you, however my normal methods can't apply because of your pregnancy. Otherwise you'd be down on all fours begging for more." The last part made Amu her earn her nickname, she turned as red as a strawberry.

"Perverted neko. If it wasn't for your so called punishments I wouldn't be as large as a whale." She retorted with a whining voice as if she was going to cry, yet another mood swing.

"Yes I am a perverted neko but you love this neko as much he loves you. Otherwise we would be expecting a new member to our family in a month or so. And you're not a whale, you're a plum strawberry."

"Are we really going to be parents that soon?"

"Yes, and I just know you'll be a great mother to our little girl."

"Yea I can't wait anymore to finally meet our little…" She trailed off and stiffened in her husband's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't remember what we decided to name her! Oh my god I'm a terrible mother!"

"Actually we were still deciding on her name Amu it was between going with the Japanese name Sachi or the French name Sylvie, I personally like Sachi better."

"Oh right now I remember that discussion, I wanted to give her a French name so she could fit in a little bit better. Because she either going to be born with pink hair or she going to born with blue."

"Yes but if she has a Japanese name people will understand that her parents also have strange hair colors. If we were back in Japan I'd be all for Sylvie as her name but Sachi is going to help out in the long run here in France."

"You know what I'm going to make breakfast for myself and our daughter Sylvie." She replied getting up from the bench and her husband grasp.

Ikuto could only sigh, his wife was a stubborn one for sure but he knew that they figure it out. They always did in the end and love her for that reason; he pushed himself off the bench and slipped inside the house after his wife to help with breakfast. If there one thing he was worried about it was fighting off boys who would dare look at his daughter as he once did at other women. Otherwise he knew everything else would be fine for his daughter, all he had to do was a be a good father/husband and provide for his family.

_At least that's what he thought on how it would go for his little girl. A drama free life at least for the most part . Then again nothing ever goes according to plan, otherwise I wouldn't be writing down my dramatic and magical tale._

**Inkwolf:**** Hello my pups, thanks for clicking this story. Anyway I'm really excited to write this story, which is going to be one of my more original stories. Fun Fact it was because of shugo chara that I found and eventually created an account which has lead me to think up some awesome oc's and a original story I'm kinda working on the side. Sorry for this being s****hort but hey it'll be longer in future chapters also there will be lemons.**


	2. Chapter 2

_~17 years later~Just outside of Paris~_

"Odette! You're going to be late for PRACTICE!"

The said girl shot up straight out of her bed, she ran to her closet. She threw open the door and began searching for an outfit. She grabbed a heathered blue sweater, black tights, some grey socks, blue converse sneaker, and a white beanie. She started racing to put on her clothes, pack her bag, brush her teeth, brush her hair, and put on makeup.

With her bag packed and begin dressed done she brushed her teeth and her hair at the same. She tossed her makeup bag in her messenger bag along with her hair brush. She put her toothbrush back in it's holder, she grabbed her contact lens and put them as skillfully as she could. She flew out her room and down the stairs once she could see and ran into the kitchen grabbed her charged phone and was about to run out until she saw her mother standing in front of the door. Her mother tapped her phone and looked up at her daughter with smile. Their amber eyes met greeting each other with warmth.

"It took you 5 minutes. I'm quite impressed, it is 7:52 you've got plenty of time before you have to go to practice."

"Why the hell would you do this to me?" She asked annoyed.

"Because I have to talk to you a few things. Sit down I'll make you breakfast."

"Ok so what did you want to talk about?"

"This may seem odd but you haven't found an egg in your bed have you?"

"What? No. Never, that must be the strangest thing I've ever heard. Why"

"Oh it's nothing," Amu clutched her locket with her hand for a moment taking a break from cooking "Anyway your father should be back in time for your big match."

"Mom it's called a competition and really he'll be here tomorrow?"

"That's what he told me and I don't want another I-thought-he-was-a-burglary incident."

"It was not my fault. Also have you thought more about me going back to school? Because there is this one school I'd loved to go."

"Honey, we've talked about this your gymnastics is too time consuming for school. Most girls your age hate school, I know I did."

"Most girls my age aren't born with reddish purple hair like a Japanese Maple tree or are freakishly 6 foot at 16 almost 17."

"You're not a freak. Sweetie you can go back to school when I feel like you're ready to go back."

"Whatever. Thanks you for the food."

"Anytime sweetheart. Now hurry up we need to get you to practice. You want to impress your father don't you?"

"Yea, I get it. I wonder how things are going for dad."

_~Time Skip~_

Odette was on the high beam and she flipped off it. She landed but stumbled back, she knew that she was going to get yelled for poor form. Practice was grueling her coach was a man who had absolutely no patience for anything less than perfect. Especially when one of his star pupils slipped up.

"What the fuck was that Odette!" Her coach shouted

"I'm sorry, I'm just kinda stressed." She replied quietly with annoyance in her voice.

"Kinda stressed is no fucking excuse for that piece of shit landing." He yelled

"Yea I know, it was a little stupid stumble." She answered, she began walking away from him and towards her bag

"I'm not done fuck talking to you. Where the fuck are you going?"

"To get my gloves to do the uneven bars, because that what you always have me do when I'm less than perfect."

"Do you have an idea on how lucky you are to have me as a coach? I'm one the top coaches in the world."

"I know who she is, and who are, otherwise I wouldn't be fighting with you in Irish."

"It's English you idiot, we just speak in an Irish accent and I don't like your attitude."

"Well I don't like be called a piece of crap every fucking time I fucking mess up. I understand that I'm privilege but I wanted none of this."

"Odette!"

"What!?" She screamed back at him.

"Pack up your locker you're out of here!"

"Thank you! Also good luck with trying to win the competition without me, jackass." She yelled as she picked her bag.

Her coach's face fell after that, he instantly regretted saying that. Odette went into the locker room and began ripping off her leotard, she was fuming. She stuffed it into bag with rest of her locker contents and began putting on her clothes. She stormed out of the locker room using the back door, she slammed it behind her. Once outside Odette let out scream, it was out of frustration and anger.

"Why can't I just not fuck up everything I do?! I just wish, I could be free from all of this shit and do what I want for once."

She walked over to a bench and sat quietly while pulling out her phone, earbuds, and her navy leather bound notebook. Her notebook was filled with everything she knew thanks to her dad, music and the arts. If one was to open her notebook they find lyrics, music, sketches, quotes, and short stories she created herself. She started to write in her notebook furiously, she stopped when her pencil broke. She let out a long sigh, her day was just shitty and she was going to have to deal with more once her mother found out she got kicked off the team. However she was happy about that, she positively hated doing gymnastics. The only thing she enjoyed about it was that she was that she could do flips forwards and backwards, it was the only reason why she wanted to do gymnastics in the first place.

She sang along to her favorite song as her phone played _**Yellow **_by Coldplay. After a couple minutes she felt someone sit down next to her on the bench. She looked up to find a beautiful woman, she was a breathtaking tan angel. A light breeze swept the area which sent the smell of pastries and flowers to her nose. She closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in, her left hand began to move and she began sketching. After couple of minutes she drew the said angel as an actually angel. It wasn't until she felt a tug at her left earbud did she the 'angel's' voice.

"Sweetie I've been trying to telling I love your drawing for 2 minutes now."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to draw you it's just that I like to practice with real people."

"I'm not offended at all I think I look rather good in that sketch. What's your name?"

"Odette."

"Beautiful name, mine is Gea."

"Gea?"

A light blush crossed her cheeks with a sad look in her eyes, "It's Greek. Anyway sweetie do you attend the Antoinette performing arts school here?"

"What?" She looked down at the picture, "I'm not in school."

"Really you can't be older than 18?"

"I'm 16 almost 17 and I'm home schooled but I don't it'll be that way for long. I mean I would love to go there my dad is a musician and I thought I could get in with my musical abilities."

"Which would be?"

"I can play any instrument my dad is a violinist in an orchestra."

"Who is your father?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's been with the orchestra for more than 20 years now."

"Yes I've heard of him. I think I actually watched him perform in the street once. He had blue hair and blue eyes right?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yea my dad use to tell me stories about how he played in the his violin in the street. He says it was how he and my mom met."

"Makes sense he always had girls flocking around him, that's how I know the name. What's your mother's name maybe I know her, I chatted with a few of them."

"Her name is Amu, she was still in Japan at the time. She was school when they first met, and he went back for her because he was in love her then and still is today."

"That nice anyway, what are you doing out here? Are you waiting for her."

"Yes but not because she's doing something, you see I was a gymnast up until 20 minutes ago until I got into an argument with my coach. He got pissed off and kicked me out. So now I have a 2 hours to kill before she gets here."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, so I guess that means you'll be stuck looking for something to do all day?"

"Yea well my mother will probably ground me if anything so I won't have to worry for about that for a couple of months."

"Well then give her this." She handed Odette the paper she had been writing on for a while.

It was a registration form she looked up at Gea with a suspicious look before asking "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because sweetie I heard you singing quite well, you can play a musical instrument, you a talented artist, and since you were a gymnast which means you probably be able to dance quite well. You more than qualify to be attend our school, next semester."

"Our?"

"Yes I'm a fashion's teacher at the school and I believe that you'll be a great addition to our school."

"I-I-I..."

"You don't have to say anything, just talk it over with your parents."

"Yes um thank you so much I don't know how to thank you."

"Well don't thank me yet, you still have to audition this summer to get in. The audition is in July, you'll be tested over in the school's auditorium."

"Umm how many people to I have to perform in front of?"

"Others who are auditioning and a selected panel of teachers. Until then sweetie."

"THANK YOU!" She shouted towards Gea as she got up and walked away.

She stared down at the paper with a huge grin and held it tight, all she could think about was how amazing it would be for her to attend. Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard the sound of a violin and a familiar song. Her body followed the song and she found her father playing his violin in the middle of the park next to the square. His eyes were closed for the most part until he was getting close to the end, he opened them and found his daughter among the small crowd.

"Odette?"

"Dad?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you why you're in Paris when mom said you should be back by tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise her early. Why aren't you at practice?"

"I got kicked out..."

_**~Time Skip~**_

"What!? You got kicked off the team?" Amu screamed at her daughter.

"Yes but to be fair I-" Odette began but was cut off by her mother.

"I don't want to hear it Odette! You should have told me as soon as you got home with your father."

Her mother was right, she came home hours ago and spent the time showering, reading a book, helping with dinner and had waited after dinner to tell her mother the same thing she told her father earlier.

"But." She began again.

"No. I don't care for an excuse I'm going to call your coach and apologize."

"No I refuse to go back."

Her father stepped in and calmly asked, "Sweetie you're so close to being an olympic athlete why are giving this all up for?"

"Drawing."Odette said meekly clutching her notebook tightly.

"Drawing?" Her parents asked simultaneously.

"I mean not just drawing but music, and singing, and some dancing." Odette still with a meek voice but she had more confidence in what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother asked confused.

"I met this teacher from the performing arts school in the city. She said I had potentially and should attend the school. She gave me a form and she filled most of it out already and I have to audition to g-" She was cut off by her mother once again.

"Odette honey I don't think you should quit gymnastics like this."

"Please mom I would absolutely want to go this school. It's absolutely amazing and if I get in the tuition cost less than my gymnastic fees. Please this is the same school I was talking about this morning, please. I don't ask for much or I haven't been in trouble since I was like 3." She begged.

"We'll think about it, however you're still in trouble for getting kicked off."

"Thank you so much." She hugged both of parents tight.

"That doesn't mean yes." Her father told her as grip loosened.

She headed upstairs to her room where she she pulled out her laptop and opened up google. She searched in her future school, she clicked on the directory tab and search for Gea. Soon enough she found what she was looking for. Miss Gea Nova stood out in bold after she searched in Gea. She clicked the bolded name and was brought to her teacher page.

'_**To my students I'm Ms. Nova to my colleagues I'm Gea. I've been a teacher here for the last 9 years. I'm a fashions and drama teacher, I graduated at the top of my class from Parson College in New York. I was born and raised in America, I spent time in Milan working, I doubled majored in fashion and drama. I decided to leave and get a degree in teaching and the last 9 years have been a joy. I always like to encourage a student in their studies and interests, because I believe with hard work anyone can reach their dreams.'**_

A big smile spread across her lips as she read the bio on Gea. She closed her laptop and put on her the other side of her queen-sized bed. She off of her bed and striped down to bra and panties. She pulled out a tee shirt and shorts that could easily be mistaken for boxes. She plopped back onto her bed, she stared up at the ceiling for a little bit. She grabbed her phone a turned it on for a brief second to see if she got any texts. There was nothing as usual but she knew that already, nobody on the team liked her because of the way she looked and how vocal she was to their coach.

She pulled her comforter over her body and began to snuggle into it. _'I can't believe so many great things happened to me in one day. If I could actually go to the school I think I'd be happy for once instead of the fake happy I am around my parents. I'm finally happy to wake up tomorrow, I can feel that my life is seriously going to change.'_

She drifted offinto a peaceful sleep, probably the soundest sleep she's had in a while.

**~The next morning~**

"What time is it?" Odette asked as she began to open her eyes.

She stretched her whole body to help wake herself up and feel around for her phone. It wasn't until her feet touched something warm. She let out a little squeak when touched it, she curled up it a ball given herself enough distance to run away from what every crawled into her bed. She threw off her comforter and was about to roll off her bed. However once she saw what it was she paused to question everything. The mysterious warmth was an egg with silver and white stripes on it; it had what looked like a black ribbon tied around it that had a navy blue spade on it. The egg seemed to wobble a little bit, stunning Odette further to the point where she screamed for all of France to hear.

"WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK!"

She then heard running and what sounded to crashing coming from the hallway. She door busted open and in came both of her parents.

"Odette what's wrong?"

"That's what's wrong." She pointed to the egg that lied in her bed.

Her parents looked over to where she pointed and a look of relief washed over them Her mother walked over to her bed and sat down next to Odette. She pulled her into a hug and said "Thank god you're ok. We thought you were hurt."

"Sorry."

"Don't be you finally found your heart's egg." Her father said as he picked up the egg carefully

"My what?"

_This was the beginning of the end for me. _

**Inkwolf:**** Hello my pups hope you enjoyed this chapter. So my school finals star the 17th which means all this coming week I'll have no time to write. Also once finals are over I'm going to camp in New Orleans on the 22nd. I won't be back till July fourth so you'll have to wait.**


End file.
